The Second War of the Shifting Sands
by MasterJouninSakomaru
Summary: i dont know how many parts will be in it but basically it tells the story of a night elf druid named Dynn Fyre as she combats the Qiraji in the second War of the Shifting Sands. enjoy and please R
1. Enter Dynn Fyre, Druid

Chapter 1: Enter Dynn Fyre, Druid

Dynn picked up some dirt from the ground and sniffed it. She ran her fingers through it to look for something.

"Hmmm. There's something in the ground….something…unnatural. I must report to the head druids in Darnassus about this. Things don't look too good." Dynn thought to herself. She threw the dirt to the ground; shape shifted to a cat, and ran off. The ground had been glowing with a strange, ominous glow and there was something moving in it.

(Later, in Darnassus) Dynn ran throughout Darnassus to the Druids' stronghold. She ran all the way to the top of the highest tower in the stronghold. She transformed herself back to her human form and approached the Archdruid Staghelm.

"Archdruid Staghelm, I found a strange disturbance in the grounds Silithus. We know that the Qiraji are stirring but what I found might disturb you." Dynn said. She handed the Archdruid a satchel full of the glowing dirt.

"What is the meaning of this? Why does this ground glow and what is the thing that is moving in it? Speak!" shouted Staghelm. He closed the satchel and threw it at Dynn.

"I know now why the ground glows or what the object that swarms in the ground is. I have a sneaking suspicion that the swarming objects are Sithlid. I would have reason to believe that the Qiraji are trying to start a sneak attack on us through the ground. Perhaps we should have the human mages in Stormwind look at it? There should be some mages there that could provide to us an explanation." Dynn said to Staghelm as she prepared her belongings.

"Very well Dynn, I will have the resident mage here create a portal for you that will take you to the mage quarter of Stormwind. I expect a full report from you after you and the mages examine the dirt Dynn. You nay go now." Staghelm said as he went back into his room.

(Later in Stormwind's Mage Quarter) Dynn sat in a chair and grabbed a book of a nearby bookshelf. She sits there and reads the book while examining the dirt sample. Soon, a little gnome mage walked up to Dynn and asked her what she needed,

"Oh, hello Akevo, I need this dirt sample examined. There is something squirming in there and it also glows. I need to know why it glows and what the thing is inside it." Dynn responded as she handed Akevo the satchel.

"No problem Dynn, I'm pretty sure I can find what you need! I should be able to find the info you need! It should take me about an hour. You can wait here if you would like." Akevo said as he took the satchel and examined the dirt.

"I'll be at the park district Akevo. You can come find me at the moonwell or at the inn." Dynn said as she walked away. At the park, she took a minute to meditate at the moonwell and checked in at the inn. As she was taking a bath she thought to herself "What could be the source of all this mystery in Silithus? I know the sithlid and their Qiraji masters are stirring in Ahn'Qiraji. That just leads to more questions. What are the Qiraji up to? Things don't look too well…." All of a sudden, Akevo barged in yelling something.

"Dynn! Dynn! I found out everything! I found out why the dirt glows and what is inside it!" screamed Akevo.

"EEEEEEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'M TAKING A BATH!" screamed Dynn as she grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"I'm sorry Miss Dynn but I did find the answers you needed. Come meet me at the mage tower when you are, um, ready." Akevo said as he closed the door. A couple of minutes later, Dynn arrived at the mage tower. She walked up to the desk Akevo was working at.

"Ok Akevo, tell me everything I need to know." said Dynn as she looked over Akevo's shoulder.

"Well, the things that are swarming inside are sithlid but none that we have seen before. They seem to be some sort of parasite. I tested it on a conjured elemental and it seems to infect the target from the ground. Now what is does basically is it infects you with something which transforms you into a Qiraji. I don't know how but it looks like some sort of poison. I know not what the Qiraji's intentions are but one would assume they are trying to take over the world while avoiding casualty. Now as for the ground glowing, that is because of the poison. It courses through all the ground and it's what the parasites feed off of and get their energy." Akevo said as he handed Dynn the satchel.

"Thank you Akevo. I must leave now I need to report to Archdruid Staghelm. Again, thank you Akevo for all your help." Dynn said as she disappeared in a green flash of light. Later, in Darnassus, Dynn handed a piece of paper to Staghelm. "Here Archdruid, here is my report on the dirt. It should explain everything." Dynn said as she sat down in front of Staghelm. A grim look fell on Staghelm's face. "What is wrong Archdruid?" she asked.

"Nothing…….it's nothing Dynn, good work on the report. Um, I don't know how this is possible. I thought that the Qiraji were defeated! I thought they were locked in their city never to be heard form again. This doesn't make any sense! Those damned dragons were too weak. I knew it! So the war was al in vain. The Qiraji……..they have returned. I can't understand how they were able to break free from the binding. Wait! This must mean…. No! It can't be!" Staghelm mumbled to himself.

"The Qiraji are free? What do you mean sir? How were the Qiraji able to break free? What does this all mean?" asked Dynn.

"Listen Dynn, long ago the Qiraji waged war on us. They planned to take over all of Kalimdor and the night elves would not allow it. We tried to push them back and we managed to push them back into their city of Ahn'Quiraj in the south of Silithus. The Qiraji and their sithlid drones were too powerful for us. With the help of the Four Dragonflights, we managed to seal the gate on the Scarab Wall. Apparently, those damned dragons' power wasn't strong enough to seal them. The Qiraji were able to break free. They must have gotten help from an outside source though. The Qiraji were created by an Old God of immense power named C'Thun. They worshiped him and he must have somehow been revived. Not entirely but at least an avatar would have been strong enough to break free from the chains of the Dragohnflight." Staghelm explained.

"What? If this is true, the Qiraji will surely take all of Kalimdor! They are backed by the power of an Old God! How can they be stopped?" Dynn asked.

"The Scarab Gate must be opened and we must eradicate the Qiraji living there." said a strange figure standing at the entrance of Staghelm's room.

"Hmph….. Anachronos, I see you, Merithra, Caelestrasz, and Arygos are back. What do you want?" Staghelm asked.

"We just want to help rid this world of the Qiraji threat once and for all. We must rally the denizens of this world to fight against the Qiraji menace." Said Anarchronos.

"Who are these people?" Dynn asked.

"Lady Dynn Fyre, we are the children of the Four Dragonflights." Anachronos replied. "We have come to aid you in fulfilling your destiny. We have come to help you do the one thing you were meant to do in this world"

"And what is it that I an going to do?" Dynn asked.

"You are going to open the Scarab Gate." replied Anarchronos.


	2. The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj

A strange look fell on Dynn's face. She could not believe the words that were coming from Anachronos' mouth.

"She's going to be the one to open the gate? She is but a lowly druid!" Staghelm exclaimed as he paced around his room.

"She maybe lowly now but in the future, she will grow in power. If she was not to become powerful, how could she be the one to open the gate? The sands of time do not lie Staghelm." Anachronos said as he moved towards Dynn.

"Me? How can it possibly be me? I know nothing about the Qiraji or the gate!" Dynn said.

"Then we shall teach you everything you need to know about the opening of the gate. Come meet me and the others at the Caverns of Time. Everything shall be explained there. My master Nozdormu will shed light on this mystery. Staghelm, you will go with Dynn to the Caverns." said Anachronos as he walked out of the room and disappeared along with the other dragons.

(Later, in the desert of Tanaris) Dynn traveled along the arid sands of Tanaris. She and Staghelm had reached the fabled Caverns of Time where they were to meet the legendary Nozdormu. They made their way to the gates of the caverns and entered. The walked throughout the mysterious caverns and made their way to the Sands of Time.

"Ahhh Dynn and Archdruid Staghelm, we are glad to see the both of you here safe." Anachronos said as he greeted them. "Come, you shall meet my master Nozdormu very shortly" he said as he moved towards a table where the other dragons sat. Soon, a great bronze dragon descended from the Sands of Time. It was Nozdormu the Timeless. He flew down and transformed into his humanoid form. He took the form of a male Blood Elf mage.

"Dynn and Staghelm, I already know what questions you will ask so do not bother to speak. Allow me to explain everything. You see the Qiraji are a menace created by the Old God C'Thun. He modeled them after his image. They intend to take all of Kalimdor for themselves. They plan to do this with the help of those parasites you have found and through a full-scale invasion. They will be backed by the power of C'Thun himself. This has caused the Bronze Dragonflight to take action. We cannot allow the Qiraji to take over Kalimdor. Now in order to stop them you must venture to the depths of Ahn'Qiraji. However it is blocked by the Scarab Gate. No one can enter it unless the gate is opened and it can only by opened using the Scepter of the Shifting Sands which Staghelm here destroyed many years ago." Nozdormu explained. "Now we must recreate the Scepter and open the gate. I know not what lies there. The power of C'Thun is too strong and I cannot see what lies ahead. The first step you must take there is to defeat Ossirian the Unscathed. He rules over the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. Next you must venture into the temple. There, the Twin Emperors Vek'nilash and Vek'lor will be at their thrones. I know not what form C'Thun has taken but you must also defeat him as well. You much banish him from this world forever! This is a task impossible for only one person to do so you must rally your people in this war." Nozdormu said.

"We will aid in the fight Dynn" Meritha said.

"Yes, the children of the Four Dragonflights will aid you as will I. You will need all the help you can get to defeat C'Thun. Unfortunately, Malygos, Ysera, and Alextrasza cannot aid us. Malygos needs to rebuild his flight, Ysera battles the Nightmare in the Dream, and Alextrasza has gone missing." Nozdormu said. "I have managed to recover some of the Scepter but the rest is hidden away in Silithus. You must recover them Dynn and bring them back to me so that I may recreate the scepter. Now go" Nozdorum said as he flew back to his domain. Dynn, Staghelm, Anachronos, Arygos, Caelestrasz, and Meritha left the Caverns and headed for Silithus.

"We've been running around this damned place for hours. Anachronos, can't you look into the future and find where the remains if the scepter are?" Staghelm said.

"Unfortunately, I can't. C'Thun's power is preventing me from doing so. He doesn't want us to ruin his plans." Anachronos said.

"Look! There are some bones over there. I sense some source of arcane power in there." said Arygos as the party approached the bones. They examined the sight and found something glowing in the ground. "Perhaps this is it?" he said as he picked up the glowing object. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. The skies turned pitch black and there was the sound of an evil laughter in the air.

"I don't like the looks of this" Caelastrasz said as he unsheathed his daggers.

"YOU WILL NOT ENTER AHN'QIRAJ" said a mysterious voice. Soon, a large stone figure appeared behind the party. "I EMISSARY ROMAN'KHAN WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ENTER. NOW DIE!" said the emissary as he swung his fist towards Arygos. Meritha chanted in a foreign language and created a barrier around Arygos and deflected the emissary's attack. Dynn and Staghelm called upon the forces of nature and attacked the emissary. Anachronos drew his sword and shield and started slicing at the emissary's legs. Caelestrasz climbed to the emissary's head and started slicing at it. Soon, Roman'Khan fell to the ground dead. Dynn reached into his pockets and found the remains of the scepter.

"This is it. Let's head back to the Caverns. Staghelm, you should rally the people and tell them to meet at Cenarion Hold. The time has come." Anachronos said. They all traveled back to the caverns while Staghelm traveled to Darnassus. At the caverns, Nozdormu reformed the scepter and handed it to Dynn.

"Now Dynn all you have to do is slam the scepter on the gong outside of the gate. Then it shall open up Ahn'Qiraj. Be careful everyone. I shall meet you there soon. Meanwhile in Cenarion Hold, an entire army of humans, dwarves, gnomes, and elves were assembled and waiting for orders. Even members of the Horde were present.

"NOW IS THE TIME WE RID THIS WORLD OF THE QIRAJI! NOW IS THE TIME WE RIDE TO WAR! WE WILL RIDE TO OUR DEATHS BUT WE SHALL RIDE TO VICTORY!" Anachronos yelled as the army mounted up and rode towards the Scarab Gate. The soon arrived at the gate and everyone prepared for the worse. Dynn took the scepter and slammed it on the gong. There was silence after she had done so. The gate did not open. Everyone was paralyzed in fear and anticipation. Dynn rang it again and once more. There was silence again. Soon the earth trembled. The roots on the gate receded. The glyphs disappeared. The gate rumbled and exploded. The army cheered and charged in.

"NOW IS OUR TIME MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! WE WILL CHARGE INTO THEIR CURSED CITY! NOTHING CAN STOP US! CHAAAAAAARGE!" Anachronos yelled as he charged into the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. The army soon followed. Dynn stood at the gong standing still.

"So this is it. This is my last day on this planet." Dynn whispered to herself. She knew she was going to die. She knew that this was going to be a bloody war. She knew that if she did not act, the Qiraji would take over. She was the last to enter the ruins. As she entered, she looked back with a somber look on her face. At that moment her whole life flashed before her eyes. She then charged into the battle, awaiting her destiny.


End file.
